


Where it starts and how it ends

by AdoreBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allergic reaction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Back in Hershey, Blood, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobbys Bucks and Eddies biggest shipper, Buck needs a hug, Car Accidents, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, M/M, Men Crying, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Pre-lawsuit, Pre-tsunami, Protective Bobby Nash, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Bobby Nash, firefam - Freeform, hurt!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoreBuckley/pseuds/AdoreBuckley
Summary: That night, Buck was 100 % sure of one thing:Buck was basically in love with Eddie and Eddie was basically in love with Buck.And he was so going to ask him out.Well, that was easier said than done.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	1. Where it starts...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! 
> 
> Just a little something to keep you guys occupied until a new episode airs on Monday. 
> 
> "I'm scared af but I can't wait to see what happens." (I don't know what I should feel about @ 911onFox liking and replying to my comment on Instagram with 👀👀.) 
> 
> Info: I think the original timeline is kinda nonexistent.

_You two have an adorable son._

That one elf. That one elf made Buck realize his feelings for Eddie. He knew that his feelings for Eddie were beyond friendship already. No, he was pretty damn sure that he was in love with his best friend. He wasn’t even too shocked or scared about that. He realized he liked both men and women pretty soon. He was just surprised it took him so long to figure out he liked Eddie differently. 

His last serious relationship with a man had been years ago. He was still living in Hershey back then. Nathaniel was very tall, well-built and had the most beautiful green eyes in the world. He was polite, honest, charming and very caring. He was the perfect boyfriend. 

Buck loved him. 

Buck was only 23 years old when Nathaniel died. It had been a car accident. Buck himself sat in the car with him that day. He had survived. Nathaniel hadn’t been that lucky.

Buck still remembered the accident clearly. A ripped tire had caused the accident. They’d only moved in together a month ago. Buck had been trying to make dinner that night. Unfortunately, Buck had not been very successful so they visited a newly opened restaurant. Even on the way home Nathaniel had teased Buck about his lack of cooking skills. It didn’t take long for Buck to start laughing too.

A tire had burst just before a bridge. Nathaniel had lost control of the car because of that. The car had turned over several times. Neither Buck nor Nathaniel were hurt that badly. Buck still remembered looking into Nathaniels worried face. Just as Nathaniel was about to start talking, their car was hit by another car and crashed down the bridge - right into a river. It was the last time Buck saw Nathaniel alive. Other drivers tried to get them out of the sinking car but for Nathaniel all help came too late. He had been declared dead at the scene.

Buck woke up later in the hospital and he wished that he himself had died in the accident too. It was the end of the world for him. His boyfriend was dead. Buck himself had only a few broken ribs and a concussion. They called it a miracle, but for Buck it was more like a tragedy.

Nathaniel’s funeral was on a beautiful and sunny day. No one in Buck’s family knew what had happened. His parents didn’t care about him anyway. They hadn’t talked in nearly five years. His big sister, Maddie, had Doug. They were happy. He didn’t want to be a burden. He had to go through this alone.

Later he would find out, that Maddie’s life was anything but happy.

Weeks passed and Buck had lost that little spark in his eyes. After Nathaniel’s death Buck wasn’t the same. Life had lost its meaning. He found himself at the scene of the accident two months later. He couldn’t go on like this. He didn’t want to live anymore; he wanted to end it right here and right now.

He had already climbed over the railing of the bridge when a voice made him stop.

„You know, I’ve been there before, too. “

Someone had dialed 9-1-1 and emergency services were already at the scene. Buck froze. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a firefighter approaching carefully.

„Why?“ He heard himself ask.

„When I tried to end it all I was alone. My girlfriend at the time ran off with my best friend. I started gambling and drinking. Suddenly I was in a lot of debt. I saw no way out of this situation anymore. I took all pills I could find and was ready to die.“

„I guess it didn’t quite work out, huh?“ Buck said.

The first responder chuckled. „What’s you name? He asked. He was almost there.

„Evan, but everybody calls me Buck.“ He whispered.

„All right Buck. Like I said, I was ready to die, just like you. My brother visited me that day and found me in the bathroom. The pills were everywhere. He had called 9-1-1 and made me throw up. I completely changed my life, went to therapy and ended up in the fire department here in Hershey. I was so glad it didn’t work out then. I now have a wife and two kids, which I love with all my heart. There aren’t many second chances in life. I took mine.“

Tears ran down Buck’s cheeks.

„My boyfriend died right here two months ago. A tire had burst. He had lost control over the car. Another car couldn’t avoid hitting us and we crashed down the bridge. My boyfriend died, I survived.“

Buck was full end sobbing by now. He hadn’t noticed that the firefighter was standing behind him and securing him with something.

„Sometimes fate is mysterious and unpredictable, but to me it sounds like you got a second chance.“

Yes, Buck had tried to kill himself that night. _Tried_.

He owed his life to the firefighter who had rescued him. That night had been a much needed wake-up call for Buck; his turning point. Jack, that was the firefighters name, had helped Buck so much. Jack made him see things differently. He was his friend. Buck wanted to support people in their worst moments, help them get out of risky and tricky situations.

Six months later he moved to Los Angeles and became a firefighter for the LAFD, the Los Angeles Fire Department.

___________________

He wanted to start all over in Los Angeles. He began to enjoy life once more. He knew that every second was precious. Years passed and his colleagues from station 118 became his second family. Bobby, his captain, helped him improve his cooking skills. He was almost like a father to Buck. Chimney was the annoying brother and Hen was like another big sister to him. Both always made time for him, had an open ear for him. Nathaniel would have been proud of him. He made peace with Nathaniel and was finally ready to date again.

Abby came and he was happy again for a long time. When her mother died, he understood why she wanted to leave and let her go.

In the summer of 2018, Buck was now 26, Edmundo Diaz came into his life and turned everything upside down.

Since Eddie’s first day at the 118 Buck was thunderstruck. Eddie was almost as tall as Buck, muscular and had the most beautiful brown eyes in the word. He has a seven-year-old son named Christopher who suffers from CP. Buck didn’t know many seven-year-olds but Christopher was probably the most adorable seven-year-old he’s ever met. Christopher’s always happy and never lets anyone or anything pull him down. Eddie himself was polite, humorous, determined, charming and a lot of other things. For him family always came first.

Buck and Eddie soon became best friends and always had each others backs.

They spent a lot of time together. Buck was able to have serious conversations with Eddie. They told each other everything, well almost. Eddie soon became part of Bucks second family. Eddie told Buck about Shannon, why he went to Afghanistan and why he later decided to move to Los Angeles. Together they complemented each other perfectly.

When Shannon died, Buck was there for Eddie and Christopher. Eddie had no idea how much Buck understood his pain. Buck wouldn’t let Eddie make the same mistakes he did. He took care of him and Christopher.

And when Buck had the flu, Eddie was there to cook soup for him and to keep him company. Eddie’s presence filled Buck with happiness and joy.

On the anniversary of Nathaniel’s death, Eddie knew right away that there was something wrong with Buck. He was pale and looked tired. Eddie stayed with him. Buck soon told Eddie everything. He was tired of hiding that part of his past. He hadn’t spoken about Nathaniel since he arrived in Los Angeles years ago. No one knew what had happened back in Hershey. Eddie was there for him that day, comforting him, just quietly listening to him. Buck was on the verge of tears when he told Eddie about his suicide attempt. Eddie gave him a big hug, held him and whispered comforting words in Spanish in his ear. He vowed to himself that he would find Jack and thank him for everything.

That night Eddie didn’t want to leave Buck alone.

Eddie hat stayed over at Buck’s many times before and vice versa Buck had spent countless nights over at Eddies. They slept on the couch of course.

It was different this time. This time they were on Bucks bed. Eddie could see Bucks tear-tracked face in the moonlight. It broke his heart. He pulled him close and they soon fell asleep snuggled together.

Buck hadn’t slept so well in a long time.

Nathaniel left a big hole in Bucks heart.

Eddie made it smaller every day.

___________________

Maddie came back into Buck’s life. All these years he had believed that she, at least, was living a happy life with Doug. Oh, how wrong he was about that. Doug abused her and she finally got enough courage to leave him. Doug wasn’t happy about that, he wanted her back and kidnapped her eventually. He was a good husband. He cared deeply about her. He quietly crept back into her life. He made friends with Chimney and waited for the right moment. And when that moment came, he stabbed Chimney and kidnapped her. Chimney had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maddie fought back and killed him. It was self-defense. Both Chimney and Maddie almost died because of Doug.

Death seemed to haunt Buck.

___________________

In December 2019, everything changed.

_You two have an adorable son._

He, Eddie and Christopher visited Santa’s Village at the mall as an elf approached Buck and said those words.

Buck felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over his head. He realized that his feelings for Eddie were way past friendship already.

It wasn’t the first time that others thought of them as a couple either. Hen and Chimney teased him because he was basically co-parenting Christopher. Neither of them had noticed. Until now.

He had noticed the look in Eddie’s eyes, the lingering touches, the urge to cheer him up every time. Sure, the others cheered him up as well but Eddie. Eddie seemed to try extra hard. He cooked his favorite food, got him his favorite Starbucks order. The list goes on.

Buck shared his thoughts with Hen and told her everything; literally everything. She was shocked at first but quickly got over it and hugged him like Eddie had.

They both knew Eddie was bi. He had mentioned this once at their weekly dinner at Athena and Bobby’s.

He and Hen studied Eddie and his behavior towards Buck. Buck was now more aware of every touch. Every time he came into the station he could see Eddie’s entire mood changing. Eddie seemed to feel happier and more liberated whenever Buck was around.

Buck also talked to Bobby, Chimney and Athena about Nathaniel and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Bobby took it the hardest and told him if he ever felt like this again he’d call him. Buck wished he had known Bobby and rest of the 118 back in Hershey.

___________________

Telling Maddie everything had been hard. Shel felt guilty about not being with him during this time. Buck felt guilty because he had always known that there was something _wrong_ with Doug. A much needed conversation between the two siblings had followed. Tissues were all over the place that day, but in the end everything turned out okay. Buck also told her about Eddie and how he felt about him. Buck didn’t know his sister could squeal that loud. She, too, had noticed Eddie’s behavior towards his baby brother and how he looked at him.

That night, Buck was 100 % sure of one thing:

Buck was basically in love with Eddie and Eddie was basically in love with Buck.

And he was so going to ask him out.

Well, that was easier said than done.


	2. ...and how it ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby had a lot of good ideas, but this one was probably the best of them all. 
> 
> Eddies and Bucks embarrassed and panicked “CAP?!” had proved it to him in the end. 
> 
> Captain Robert Nash turned around and looked to Hen and Chim again.
> 
> “I wish I could unsee this.”
> 
> But the others were already laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again. Please enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it.
> 
> There are a few easter eggs in there. :)
> 
> Info: I think the original timeline is kinda nonexistent.
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so please excuse any (grammar) mistakes. Kudos and comments are very welcomed. :)

**1.**

A few day before Christmas, Buck had tried to ask Eddie out on a date for the first time. It was tradition that the fire-fam met weekly at Athena and Bobby’s house for little get together and a small but very delicious dinner. And every year small presents were exchanged at the Grant-Nash household just before Christmas. May, Harry, Denny and Buck also built little gingerbread houses every year on this particular evening. The rest of the one-eighteen always teased Buck about this but he loved every second of hit.

With Eddie’s move to Los Angeles, Christopher soon became a part of their little baking tradition.

„Looks like the kids are having fun.“, noticed Eddie. His eyes caught the sight of Buck. He was so into building his gingerbread house. He also had stuck his tongue out in concentration. Occasionally he would eat some crackers, M&Ms and smarties which they would later use to decorate their houses. „All five of them.“

Hen and Athena laughed. „Buck’s always looking forward to this day. He even looks up some new ideas on the internet but just between the two of us.“ Athena turned to Eddie and whispered. „His gingerbread house never actually looks like a _house_ but it’s cute.“

Eddie took a closer look at Buck’s house and instantly knew what Athena had meant. It looked more like a ruin - with way too much decoration.

Eddie had to keep himself from laughing.

~

The evening went by in a flash. Buck was very proud of his gingerbread house and couldn’t wait to eat it later. The kids, Chim and Maddie played a board game. Athena and the rest chatted in the kitchen. Buck noticed, that Eddie was alone. He looked out the window. Buck took a deep breath and gathered all his courage and went over to him.

„Hey Eddie.“, he said.

„Hey Buck, man look at this view. It’s amazing.“, Eddie replied.

„Yeah, it indeed is.“

But Buck’s gaze was fixed on Eddie. He was wearing his favorite Henley (the cream-cream-colored one) and probably the tightest jeans he owned. Buck licked his lips.

„I was wondering if you would like to-“

„Buck!“ Buck swore on the inside. „We’re about to play your favorite game. Do you wanna join?“

Buck turned to May. „Yeah, I’ll be there in a second.“

„If I what.“

Buck looked back at Eddie. He looked hopeful. Buck became hot and cold at the same time, his heart pounded in his chest as if he'd run miles. It was just Eddie. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

„Uhh, I was wondering if you could go to IKEA with me sometime after the holidays.“ Eddie seemed disappointed, but Buck was probably just imagining things, right? „I really need a new couch. Man, this old thing’s really uncomfortable and a pull-out one would be perfect.“ Buck added. He was ready for the ground to swallow him whole.

Eddie laughed, but it seemed forced. „Oh. Yeah, your couch isn’t the best. I’ll text you, okay?“

Buck nodded and went over to May and the others. Chim had noticed the exchange and hurried to Hen.

„Pay up, Hen. Buck tried to ask Eddie out on a date, but he chickened out last minute. Told ya he would.“

Athena and Bobby listened closely.

„You made a bet?“ Bobby asked.

Hen and Chimney hesitated. „Maybe?“

Athena laughed.

**2.**

In February, Buck made a new attempt to ask Eddie out. Not on Valentine’s Day of course. That would just be _weird_. Their shift was almost over and he knew that Eddie wanted to see this new Marvel movie in the theaters. Chris Evans with a beard? Buck wasn’t gonna to say no to that. After they had a quick shower - not together duh - and were dressed, he tapped Eddie on the shoulder. Eddie turned around.

„Hey Eddie. Wanna go to the movies tonight? We could go to _Salvatore’s_ and eat a pizza before the movie starts.“

Eddie was smiling. „Sure. Christopher wanted to see the new Incredibles movie for ages now. The movie starts at 7 so we’ll be picking you up at like 5. That okay?

Buck loved Christopher, but that wasn’t really how his date with Eddie was planned. Buck was a little disappointed. „Yeah, sounds good.“

Eddie packed his bags. „Great. I’ll see you later.“

„See ya later, buddy.“

Chimney was about to leave too and had overheard the whole conversation. He had to keep a smile off his face.

Buck turned to him. „Don’t say a word, Howie.“

Chimney patted him on the shoulder and went to his locker. „Better luck next time, Evan. Please let us know beforehand, okay? We should totally write this on a cake.“

Buck didn’t catch the rest. He was already gone.

Chimney grabbed his phone.

„Athena, you’ll never guess what just happened. Bobby owns us 50 bucks, each.“

**3.**

It was supposed to be an easy call. House fire. Two people trapped inside. Eddie and Buck were supposed to go in, find them and get them out. The universe had a thing against Buck. So, of course, it wasn't _that_ easy.

When the one-eighteen arrived on the scene, the fire had already spread.

"Buckley! Diaz!“, yelled Bobby. "Seems like there are two people trapped inside. "Neighbors reported screaming among the residents before the fire started. Get them out quickly."

„Got it, Cap," Eddie and Buck said in unison.

They grabbed the necessary equipment and high-fived before entering the house. _I’ve got your back._ That was their ritual.

"Buck, I'll go upstairs, you look around downstairs.“

"Copy that.“, said Buck into the radio.

"LAFD! Is anybody here?“

Buck searched the rooms. So far he hadn't found anyone.

"Buck, I found a woman upstairs. I'm getting her outside to Hen and Chim.“

"Copy that, Eddie."

Buck spotted another door at the end of the hall. It was locked.

"Buckley! I want you out of this house right now!“

„But Bobby, one person’s still missing.“

"Get out there right now! That woman told us that her ex-husband set the house on fire. He wanted to kill her. He already tried to shoot her. Drugs are also involved.“

_Maybe_ Buck just imagined the whole thing. _Maybe_ his eyes were playing tricks on him. Or _maybe_ it wasn't the clicking of a gun at all, but the fire that seems to be spreading even faster than before now. _Maybe_ it was-

_**Bang!** _

Someone just tried to shoot him. 

"Who are you?! Has my wife found herself a new toy?"

„Sir.“, said Buck calmly. "Please put the gun down. I'm a firefighter. I want to help you.“

"Help me?! I don't need help."

"Sir." Buck tried to get closer to the man. 

The man pointed the gun at him again. Buck however, had been excepting this. At that moment he was glad that he had completed the SEAL training. He quickly disarmed the man and held him down.

"Buckley! The fire is almost under control. We're sending the police in. Buckley!? Are you listening. GET OUT THERE NOW!“

Buck was distracted for a short moment, but that was enough for the man. He didn't know why the man was so strong all of sudden, but he had flipped them over. Buck’s oxygen tank pushed him painfully in the back. 

"YOU CALLED THE POLICE?!“

Buck didn't know when the man had gotten a knife, but he felt the pain when the man rammed the knife full force into his stomach and slowly but surely pulled it out again. The man was just about to bring the knife down once again when Buck heard a shot and the man collapsed above him. It took Buck a lot of effort to push the man away from him. Why was Buck suddenly so tired?

Buck saw an officer, saw Eddie and Chimney rushing towards him. Saw Eddie's face; saw the panic in his eyes.

Seconds later, everything went black. 

~

Buck woke up in the hospital. His side throbbed painfully. But he was okay. He was _alive_. Somebody held his hand. Eddie. 

Eddie was beside him. He was seated on a chair at the side of his hospital bed. He was asleep. His head was about the same level as Buck's legs.

Buck gave Eddie's hand a little squeeze. Eddie was awake faster than lightning.

"Buck! You're awake. How are you feeling?“

Buck tried to make a joke "Like some crazy, drugged ex-husband stabbed me.“

Eddie didn't laugh. "That's not funny.“

"Yeah, not shit sherlock. But I will be ok.“

Eddie squeezed his hand, stood up from his chair and hugged him. Like really hugged him. And to Buck it felt more like a simple hug. It felt desperate. Like he never wanted to let go again. Buck wanted to seize the moment. 

"Eddie, would you like to go—“

And of course someone just had to interrupt this beautiful moment.

"He lives! How are you feeling Buckaroo? We're stab-wound buddies now!

Buck groaned. He missed this chance again. 

**4.**

Today was Friday and Eddie already had a busy morning. Buck had noticed it right away. How? Well, for example Eddie had put his LAFD shirt on backwards and he looked really fucking tired.

„Rough morning, huh?“

Buck just had to tease him. Eddie glared at him and took off his shirt. Buck had to take a look at his abs. Heck, even on Eddie’s first day at the station he had stared at his abs. Wait, someone waved their hands in front of his face.

„Huh?“

„I said ‚Yes, you have no idea.‘ I couldn’t fall asleep for ages, My alarm didn’t go off and so I woke up late on top of that. Thank god Christopher spent the night at Abuela’s. I got ready in like five minutes and pretty much left anything at home. My cellphone, my work duffel and my wallet. I may need to borrow a shirt from you later.“

Buck was lost in his thoughts again. He looked at Eddie and imagined him in his clothes. There was a tiny chance, that he was drooling. He was startled out of his thoughts by Eddie tapping him on the shoulder.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer.“, said Eddie amused and disappeared. 

"I wasn't staring!“, yelled Buck after him. 

"Keep telling yourself that, Buckaroo."

Buck started blushing. 

"I'm not, ugh... where did you even come from, Hen?“

Hen just laughed. 

~

The day had been exhausting. They had calls after calls. The 118 didn't even have time to eat a proper meal. You'd think that the people in Los Angeles were extra stupid and reckless today.

By the end of his shift Buck was _done_. He could probably sleep for _days_. After Bobby had no time to cook something and every attempt would have been pointless anyway (call after call, remember?) they decided to order pizza for everyone.

Buck also decided to take a shower at the station so he could just fall into bed later. Eddie did the same. Eddie was glad that Buck had almost as many clothes here as he had at Eddie’s house.

"Here, I washed this sweater yesterday. I tried some new detergent. It smells like coconut.“

Buck was practically shoving the hoodie in Eddie's face. 

"Hmpf, it indeed smells like..." Eddie had to sneeze. „Coconut."

Eddie pulled the sweater over his head. The material was so soft. He smelled it again. The hoodie might smell like coconut, but it also smelled like something that was unmistakably just Buck. Eddie loved it. He had to sneeze again. 

„Bless you. You're not getting sick, are you?" Buck put the back of his hand on Eddie's forehead. "Your temperature seems normal.“

"Eddie, Buck! The pizza's here!"

Eddie smiled at Buck. "I'm fine. Come on. The pizza's getting cold.“

~

Buck and Eddie headed to their cars after everyone had finished their pizzas. Eddie had been sneezing and massaging his temple all the way through dinner. Buck was sure Eddie had caught a cold. He didn’t want to leave him alone. Buck might as well spend the night at Eddie's house. Eddie's couch was pretty comfortable. 

"Hey, Eddie. I'm so tired. Your house is closer. Is it okay if I crash on your couch?“

"Yeah man sure. If I were you, I wouldn't feel like driving home right now either.“

They got into their cars and headed to Eddie's house. It took them 20 minutes to get to Eddie's house. The lights were out. Buck vaguely remembered Eddie mentioning during dinner that Christopher was staying at Abuela's for the weekend as well.

"I'm heading straight to bed Buck. You know where everything is. Goodnight.“

Eddie had to stifle a yawn. 

"Sure thing buddy. Goodnight. Wake me up if you need anything“

Eddie was so tired. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~

Buck had a brilliant idea the next day. He could take Eddie out for breakfast. Like a _date_. The pancakes at _Oliver's_ were the best in town. He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Buck brushed his teeth (yes, he had his own toothbrush at Eddie's) and went to check on him. Buck was not even in the room when he started talking. _Time to wake him up_ , the thought.

"Good Morning sleepyhead. I'm still beat from yesterdays shift so I don't really want to make breakfast. I was wondering if you want to go to _Oliver's_ with-„

"-uck." It was barely a whisper, but Buck had heard it anyway. Eddie sat on his bed. His arms were blazing red. He’d scratched them. His voice sounded hoarse. Buck noticed that Eddie was having trouble breathing. He didn't hesitate for a second and called 9-1-1. 

Buck knelt down in front of Eddie and tried to calm him down. Eddie's heart was racing. Suddenly Buck knew what the problem was. What was causing all of this. Eddie was still wearing Buck's hoodie. They often borrowed each others clothes, sometimes by accident. But this time Buck had used a different detergent.

"Eddie. Let's get you out of this hoodie.“

Eddie tried to laugh. "You always want to see me with my shirt off.“

Buck was about to give him a smart remark but it died on his lips as he noticed Eddie struggling to breath more and more. He was on the verge of passing out. 

"Eddie? Eddie! No, c'mon! Stay awake! Don't pass out on me! EDDIE.

~

This time, Buck was sitting in a chair next to Eddies hospital bed and holding his hand. This time, their roles were reversed. Buck could feel the faint squeeze of Eddies hand. Eddies eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“Welcome back, _Edmundo_.” Eddie winced at that. He tried to sit up but gentle hands held him down. 

“Hey, easy there.” Buck said. “You had an anaphylactic shock. I’m so getting rid off that stupid cocos detergent.”

“Absolutely. And Buck?”

“Yeah?” “You should probably wash all you clothes with a different one. Just to be safe. I like the one with lavender and white tea.”

Buck smiled. “Noted.”

**5.**

He probably already mentioned it, but the universe really hated Buck. He had tried to ask Eddie out four times. _Four times._ And every time someone interrupted him or worse.

It was now June, and Buck still hadn’t made any progress with Eddie. They always hung out in groups, watched movies with Christopher and so on. But it was never just the two of them. The last time they were really alone, Buck was so tired that he didn't even think about asking him out that night. And the next day, Eddie almost died of an allergic reaction to a simple detergent. He had read it up. Things like this could take up to 12 hours. Eddie was lucky. He could be dead if Buck hadn’t decided to spent the night.

Buck was desperate. He had tried everything. Once he had tried to call Eddie and ask him out but then his battery had died. Hen had accidentally eaten the cupcake with a message (of course she had laughed at him afterwards) and the note (gosh he felt like a teenager) he had slipped in Eddies jacket probably got lost. 

Buck was tired of waiting. 

They were both on duty. There was chaos and anxiety all over Los Angeles. Some maniac keeps sending out mail bombs. 

_Now or never,_ he thought. Eddie was currently working out. He was using the punching bags.

"Eddie. I need to ask you something.“

Eddie wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel. 

"Go on, Buck.“

He was just about to start talking as the bell rang.

The universe hated him. 

~

Buck took his seat in the ladder truck. It was evening by now and they had a good two hours left of the shift. Buck would ask him about right after their shit ends. He was so tired of waiting. He, no, _they've_ been dancing around this for too long. He was also tired of being alone. He wanted to wake up next so someone again. And he knew Nathaniel would want that for him too. He wanted to cook for Eddie and Christopher. Move in with him, marry him. Maybe even adopt a kid so Christopher could be a big brother. He also wanted to get a cat or dog or both. When Buck was a kid he always wanted a pet, but his parents were strictly against it. Buck never wanted to be like his parents. Christopher would love to have a pet. He was sure of it.

Buck smiled. His train of thoughts got interrupted by the radio.

_"One-eighteen, one-eighteen. This is dispatch. We got Bobby Nash on the line. He says it's important."_

That was _weird_. 

"Dispatch. Please repeat." requested Chim. 

He didn’t hear the answer. There was a giant explosion and all he could feel afterwards was pain. So much pain and Eddie holding his hand.

Did he mention that the universe hated him?

**+1**

Captain Robert Nash was sick of seeing Eddie and Buck dancing around each other. He was also getting really tired of losing his money to all the bets they’ve made against them or Buck in general.

He had do something. He _needed_ to do something. He had noticed this incredible chemistry between them since day one. Saw the looks they both gave each other; the lingering touches. 

So _maybe_ he had send Eddie to check the equipment in the storage room. And _maybe_ he had called Buck said that he misses him and to come and see everyone at the station (he was still recovering from getting his leg crushed by a ladder truck. It's been like a little over one and a half months since it happened.) Bobby had prepared a nice meal for the 118. He had asked Buck to get Eddie. 

Yeah and _maybe_ he had locked them in the storage room together. 

But something had to be done. 

Bobby could hear Chimney and Hen approaching.

“I thought I heard Buck. Where did he go?”, asked Hen. 

“Yeah Cap. And where’s Eddie?”, said Chimney. „I wanted to show him something on my phone.”

„I may have locked them in the storage room together.“

Bobby tried not to laugh. Hen grinned. „You did what?“

„I had to. Seeing them dancing around each other and avoiding the obvious was getting on my nerves. Both almost died without telling each other how they really felt.”

“You’re right. Hen had the same idea once. But then the ladder truck happened.”

Hen nodded. “That’s right. How long have they been in there?”

Bobby looked at his watch “About 18 minutes.” 

Bobby had a lot of good ideas, but this one was probably the best of them all. 

Eddies and Bucks embarrassed and panicked _**“CAP?!”**_ had proved it to him in the end. 

Captain Robert Nash turned around and looked to Hen and Chim again.

“I wish I could unsee this.”

But the others were already laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you found all the easter eggs?
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so please excuse any (grammar) mistakes. Kudos and comments are very welcomed. :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr. I'm @ thebuckleydiazblog ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, so please excuse any (grammar) mistakes. Kudos and comments are very welcomed. :) 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @ thebuckleydiazblog ❤️  
> Find me on Twitter: @ AdoreBuckley


End file.
